Aro is nothing if not merciful
by TheFestiveWolf
Summary: Caius killed Gianna, and Aro disapproves of the details when he sees them in his colleague's cruel mind. He decides that he'll have to remind him who he belongs to. Aro/Caius, and a bit of nonconsensual and not so exciting Caius/Gianna. Rated M because I did the smut thing. Don't read if you're looking for plot-driven, invigorating literature.


**...in which I write a scenario that's been in my head for a while because I think that Caius is a cutie when he's forced to submit to Aro.**

**Don't think I have to mention the M-rated warnings that'll be popping up in this one.**

* * *

"Caius, dear one, what have you done with Gianna?"

Aro's voice was even, though Caius could tell that he was cross. He wouldn't be asking if he wasn't aware that Caius was the one responsible for her sudden disappearance. Aro knew that he'd always had a deep hatred for the girl, repulsed by her mannerisms, her weak attempts at seduction and her insistence upon clinging to Caius' side whenever possible, bringing him special gifts and cleaning his living quarters a little too frequently for his liking. In truth, Aro was surprised that the blond vampire had waited this long to dispose of her. It was the details of the disposal that he disapproved of.

"Who told you?" he asked, seeing no point in lying. Aro was all-knowing, and far too fond of him to punish him severely as he would have, say, Demetri.

"Nobody _told _me, per se, but sweet Afton certainly had no qualms _showing _me."

Caius stiffened, narrowing his eyes. "Afton is little more than a meat shield, an extra body for our enemies to target when we fight. It is disappointing to hear that he's also void of loyalty. Pathetic little cunt."

Aro laughed softly, running his fingers through Caius' hair and stroking his cheek with his thumb. They were alone in the library, which meant speaking - and acting - freely, which was at times a very pleasant thing, though Caius was mildly nervous around his brother, his master, today. Aro disapproved enough of him pleasuring himself when he was supposed to be waiting for permission, and he was pretty sure that the man would be rather upset when he saw what exactly poor Gianna had endured by his hands, and - er - other parts of him.

"Don't fear, dearest, simply show me what you did and I will decide what to do with you. You know my soft spot for you is far too great to do lasting damage." He planted a kiss on the other's cheek, a sickly sweet act that Aro was all too aware of Caius' discomfort towards. But alas, he surrendered, leaning into Aro's touch and keeping quiet so that he might see as he had seen.

_ It was delightful, Caius decided, to give humans false hope of joining in the ranks of his immortal followers, though only until their desperate attempts at pleasing him ceased in being entertaining and begun to enter the realm of annoyance. He sat in silence upon his king-sized bed - present purely for aesthetic purposes, of course - and ducked his head down so that his forehead rested on the chest of the girl, Gianna, seated so obediently on the lap of her king. She ran her little fingers through his long hair, and he inhaled deeply, licking her collarbone just to feel her bones shudder in anticipation._

_ "Soon, this will be more than indulgence," murmured the vampire, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled into the nape of her neck, parting his lips and gently kissing her collarbone. His long, ash-blond hair brushed her shoulder. It had been a handful of weeks, now, that he had been draining her, taking great care to remove any venom from her bloodstream once he'd had his fill. Aro would be furious if he actually made an immortal of the girl. "Look forward to that honour, sweetling."_

_ "Yes," she replied, her voice scarcely above a whisper. She was frightened. "I will."_

_ "Yes, what?" he responded, mocking, tilting her head back to better expose her throat._

_ "Yes, my master," she said quickly. She was a stupid girl, forgetful, though he did not hold it against her, young as she was. He certainly did not use her for her insightful council, so her laughable mannerisms were forgiven. _

_ Gianna let escape an infantile whine as Caius grazed his teeth over her flesh, progressing into a scream of full-throat horror, eyes wide in terrified incomprehension, as he bit down into her jugular. Her thrashing was nothing to his hold, her shrieks transforming into a series of guttural groans and sobs as she was reminded that escape was an option available neither through escape from the vampire king's grasp nor through persuasion through pitiful whining. _

_ She was a good servant, as willing as they came and less riddled with malicious and manipulative half-plans than most, but one sight of her sniveling face trying to hold back tears as she was used in some way or another was enough to make Caius grimace. Yet still she had hope, her mental gymnastics somehow contorting her mind into believing that she was special somehow, useful to the Volturi she so dutifully served as more than just a regular secretary. He was tempted to leave her, to force her to writhe in the agony of his venom for days on end, to bind her in the dark to scream with abandon for a want she did not understand as retribution for her foolishness, he refused to grant her the gift of vampirism, even if only to starve her. Immortality was for the chosen._

_ "Wait, please, it's too much-h-h," she mewled, thrashing harder now against his chest where she was held. With inhuman speed, he flipped her around, pinning her onto his bed in one fluid motion, withdrawing his fangs only to bite down harder into the meat of her shoulder, and oh, how she cried, her lids twitching as a look of fear crossed her face. She hadn't expected this. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't the good sense to know when she was in the presence of a liar. Many forget to ask that single important question to themselves: is this person a liar? And he was, oh, he was. Poor Giovanna. Or was it Gianna? Now he was inside her, his face twisted into one of revulsion, spitting on her face as he pounded her with enough force to do sufficient damage to her small frame, and it didn't matter if her name was Gianna or Giovanna._

_ "Shut your mouth, you little cunt, or I'll tear out your tongue and make you choke on it," hissed Caius, tired of the charade. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, and she ceased in her noises now, opting for mouthing the word please over and over again as she pawed weakly at the vampire's face._

_ "You must learn, sweetling," he explained, yanking her hand off his cheek and wrenching her fingers back until they snapped. His hand flew to her mouth, clamping it shut before she could scream, pinching her nose tightly so that no sound could escape. "Only those who earn the privilege of my asylum will be granted anything resembling it." He came inside her as she struggled for air, groaning at the sensation of her muscles contracting desperately around him._

_ He did not drink from her now, not when she was already flirting so dangerously with death. Instead, he straddled her waist, leaning in close and locking eyes with her to watch the life leave them. She struggled still, but her struggles grew weaker, removing his hand only when her eyes began to flicker closed. She inhaled painfully, loudly, coughing and wheezing as she gasped for air._

_ "Please, my master... my king, please, please... you can fuck me whenever you want, I'll do anything you want, please..."_

_ "Flattery will get you nowhere, dearest." _

_ He smiled sweetly, breathing cool air onto her neck, giving her flesh a lick before tearing out her throat, spurting blood onto his face, neck and hands. He drank the pooling blood swiftly, so as not to allow it to cool before he felt satiated. It was hot and thick and warm as it slid down his throat, and he couldn't help but groan at the sensation. It was a rare occasion to be able to actually gulp blood down one's throat, the conventional act of draining typically resulting in a sort of steady flow of blood being sucked from the victim. But Gianna, he'd hit her artery, and gulp he did, and continued to do, up until the point where the spray from the nicked artery had become more of a pathetic dribble. _

_ "Afton," he murmured softly, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand and then his hands on his bedsheets, "clean up this mess."_

_ The small figure of the guard member appeared at once in the doorway as the ornate wooden door creaked open. His eyebrows raised at the scene, eyes flickering from Caius to the tattered mess of Gianna with a neutral expression on his face. Caius was fully aware that he disliked being used for such menial tasks, but he was next to useless otherwise and he knew it. He did whatever he could to stay in Caius's good graces, even if it meant playing janitor every once and a while._

_ "As you wish," he muttered, a hint of bitterness in his voice._

_ "Is that backtalk I hear? It couldn't be, could it?"_

_ "What? No, I meant-" Caius chuckled at his defensive demeanour, cutting off the younger vampire's drivel._

_ "It seems that everything you say, however sincere, leaves of your mouth an all the more diabolical species of sass. Be careful with that, dearest."_

_ He left on that note, always one for theatrics. The dried blood coating his hands was turning flaky, much to his chagrin, so the vampire lord headed to the bathing chambers, more than prepared to wash the blood from his body and, now that he thought about it, his hair. He thought his long hair regal, a symbol of his power and a defining feature he shared proudly with Aro and Marcus. Getting it clumped and matted with the blood of a secretary was simply a shame, in his mind._

Aro smirked, and then he laughed, heartily and without a trace of anger. "Your words towards Afton are more than a little bit amusing, my dear friend."

"I'm glad you think so."

"He will be punished for his betrayal; you needn't worry, sweet. While I appreciate my little birds singing freely in my ears, when they seek me out in attempts to lower my opinion of my dear Caius, they begin to trudge into unwelcome territory."

Aro stood up from where he sat at the table, walking swiftly around it to stand behind Caius, still seated, his beautifully embellished book still open to the same page as when he'd first been spoken to. He massaged his head, kissing it gently, before prompting the other to stand. He was slightly shorter than Aro, which pleased the vampire king more than he let on. It made him the perfect height to caress, to have his cloak worked off and to feel Aro's gentle touches along his elegant collar bones, his narrow hips, his hard and muscular chest.

"I don't think I need to punish you," Aro whispered, cradling the vampire's face in his hands and smiling warmly. "I think you'll make it up to me to the best of your abilities. Don't you agree?"

Caius nodded, unhappy with the docile state that his brother-in-arms (though the brunt of the labour falling to the responsibility of the Volturi was hardly handled by the ancient leaders themselves) had placed him into, though he knew that his compliance was necessary if he was to receive anything close to affection from the deceptively cheerful vampire. Aro's hand found his thigh, stroking gently and with purpose along its outside, then its inside, eliciting an embarrassingly involuntary shudder of anticipation from him when the cruel finger drew circles over his groin. The tantalizing touches suddenly became rough and insistent palming, and Caius let out a pained sigh that sounded much more like a groan than he'd intended.

"That's right, cry for me, my little pet," Aro cooed, rubbing the blond vampire's hardening cock through his tightening trousers. And cry Caius did, whining and sighing and breathing heavily in just the way Aro liked, refusing to admit his growing desperation to himself.

"Aro, fuck, please," he groaned, leaning into his touch and grasping with growing need at his cloak. His hard body and calm, domineering gaze felt embarrassingly comforting against his palms. "You're fucking beautiful, and if you keep denying me I think I'll fucking snap."

Aro did feel rather poorly regarding the past few weeks, over which he'd never actually brought the other to climax and had rather opted to stroke and work him to near completion whenever they'd happened to be alone. "Is that why you were fucking the human girl? Poor dear, was I neglecting you?"

Caius didn't respond, instead pulling more tightly on Aro's cloak, as though letting go would simply result in another night of jacking off with little satisfaction, Aro's name caught on his tongue as he gritted his teeth. He even kissed Aro, and Caius _never _kissed. Anything, he decided, to show the immortal his desperation.

When they pulled apart, Aro smirked to himself, slowly working Caius' trousers off his slender figure. "Sweet boy," he cooed. "You needed only tell me."

Caius narrowed his eyes at the tauntingly slow pace at which his clothing was removed, Aro's cruelty evident even in his acts of mercy. However, when he was finally let free, painfully and humiliatingly hard after the slight touches of his king, and Aro took him in his mouth, he forgot his annoyance, knowing only the masterful tongue which snaked itself around his head, eliciting a loud moan that prompted him to bite his tongue. Fuck Aro for making him feel so helpless.

"Ah, fuck, please," he growled, running his fingers through Aro's long, dark hair but knowing better than to put any pressure on the man. He would work at his own pace or not at all.

The women he fucked would lick and kiss his cock, looking at it the whole time and caressing him everywhere with the gentlest strokes, but not Aro. While he was painfully slight in his teasing, when he wanted to get Caius off, he was aggressive and violent in all of his motions. He grazed his teeth along the underside of his cock, just too hard to be pleasure, squeezing his balls tightly and maintaining mocking eye contact as he took him deep in his throat, his lips touching the base of his cock without trouble. He sucked him hard, bobbing his head up and down until Caius couldn't take it, groaning and sighing in unbearable satisfaction.

"Aro, can I-"

"Mm-hmm," Aro interrupted, knowing what he wanted immediately. His tactile telepathy during sexual acts meant that he could anticipate the exact moment that Caius would be pushed over the edge, which resulted in Caius pleading to himself that his cruel master would not leave him hanging like he so often did. But this time, Aro was merciful, and Caius snarled loudly as he came, spilling himself down Aro's throat.

Aro stood as if all that had occurred had been a casual conversation, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling cheerfully, childishly, at the sadistic blond. Caius pulled up his pants, quickly fastening them and doing up his belt. Aro always insisted upon fucking him in the most concerning places, places where anyone could walk in at any time. Aro shook his head, circling him and grabbing him from behind.

"No, sweet boy, no, no, no. Now you're going to bend over for me and show me how good you can be, to thank me for my mercy just then. Understand?"

He understood.


End file.
